


Overheard At The Movies: Unbreakable

by KerrAvonsen



Category: Sentinel - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-31
Updated: 2000-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/pseuds/KerrAvonsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jim and Blair might have said while watching the movie 'Unbreakable'. Wait til you've seen the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard At The Movies: Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> In the tradition of Julie Jekel's "Overheard at the Movies" series, I couldn't resist this, as yesterday, the second-last day of the year 2000, I went and saw "Unbreakable" (starring Bruce Willis). The parallels with The Sentinel were... well, just read on. The following contains a few spoilers for the movie, and TS references to "Switchman" and "Neighborhood Watch".

"He reminds me of you."

"Hey, no remarks about the hair!"

"Of course not - you've got more hair than him." (muttered) "Just."

"I heard that."

_###_

"Interesting theory."

"Crap. Comic books have got nothing to do with reality."

"Didn't you ever want to be a superhero when you were a kid?"

"That's beside the point."

"The underlying theory is sound - he's just talking about Sentinels, only he doesn't know it. Tribal guardians whose abilities are at the extreme high end of the spectrum."

"I'm not a superhero."

"Only if David isn't."

"I'm not unbreakable."

"No, but when we first met, you thought you were an ordinary guy, you were denying how special you were - just like him."

"That Elijah guy is a loony."

"Just like you thought I was?"

_###_

"He's right again - tribal guardians are drawn to professions that protect. That's why you joined the army, then the police force. Protecting the tribe."

"Are you saying they read your articles?"

"I doubt it. Some truths are universal."

_###_

"I think I preferred the 'I've just got good instincts' explanation..."

"You're just in denial. Megan thinks you're psychic, remember?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell what colour the gun was."

"How do you know? Anyway, you'd have been able to smell the gun oil. Same effective result."

_###_

"God, this David is like you!"

"I can't lift 300 pounds."

"But he didn't think he could either - not until he tried."

"Why do I get the idea your cunning little brain is about to think up more tests?"

"You don't know what you can do until you try."

_###_

"I take it back."

"Take what back?"

"I just want to assure you, fervently and repeatedly, that I am not ever going to do the equivalent of pulling a gun on you to prove that you're indestructible. Even though you _are_ my hero."

"Thanks, Chief."

_###_

"He's not like me."

"Jim..."

"No, look at him, walking down the steps. He's about to do his hero thing, yeah. He's accepted what he is, yeah. But he's alone. He doesn't have someone at his side. He's alone. I'm not alone. I've got you. We're a team. Side by side. I couldn't do it without you."

"Thanks, Jim."

"Don't you forget it. Besides, sometimes I need to be reminded, too."

_###_

"Chief..."

"Yes, Jim?"

"Broken hearts I'm not surprised, but I draw the line at train accidents."

"Jim!"

"What _did_ they call you when you were a kid?"

"Jiiim..."

"No, I don't think they called you Jim..."

"If you call me Mr. Glass I'll call you Sentryman."

"The thought never crossed my mind."

"Yeah, right."

"Thought I'd call you Robin."

"Jim!"

**FINIS**


End file.
